Destiny (Obsolete Charm)
The Charms of Destiny re-weave the threads of fate. They are reserved to the Graces. Serendipity (*) Cost: 1 Wisp Action: Reflexive Dice Pool: Wits + Science + Destiny, modified by Sympathy Effect: You tweak the threads of Destiny, causing a run of bad or good luck to the targeted individual that lasts for about a day. While there is no immediate mechanical effect for things like having a person find twenty bucks in their pocket while doing the laundry, making it so the teacher never calls on him when he doesn't know the answer, making someone's morning commute a nightmare, or having their fuses blow at the most inconvenient time, these effects can be a subtle way to reward good behavior, punish bad, or make the nakama's life a little easier. I'd Rather Be Lucky Than Good (**) Cost: 1 Wisp Action: Reflexive Dice Pool: Presence + Expression + Destiny Effect: This Charm is cast in response to a roll, made by you or another person in your line of sight. That roll gains the 8-again quality, if it didn't have that quality already. The Whammy (***, Fate-Weaver path) Cost: 2 Wisps Dice Pool: Presence + Occult + Destiny - target's Composure Action: Instant Effect: You issue a doom to the targeted individual. Name a condition. An "infrequent" condition levies a -1 penalty to the roll and a "common or easy" one levies a -3 penalty. The next time after the current scene ends that the targeted individual is in a scene that meets the condition described, he suffers a penalty to all of his rolls equal to the number of successes rolled to cast this Charm for the remainder of the scene. You must tell the target your condition, but you may be as cryptic ("Misunderstanding kills") or as direct ("The next time you fight me, I am going to absolutely kick your ass") as you desire. This Charm's effects last until activated, willingly ended by you, you cast this Charm again, or a number of days equal to your Inner Light pass. Forge Destiny (****, Fate-Weaver path) Cost: 2 Wisps Dice Pool: Intelligence + Persuasion + Destiny, modified by Sympathy Action: Extended; each roll requires 10 minutes. Effect: By altering the lay of the land, one can guide which way the water will flow. Similarly, a Princess with this Charm can alter fate to guide a person’s destiny down the path she desires. The target's destiny can be as simple as “He makes it home in time for dinner”, or as elaborate as “He will create a lasting peace in the Middle East”. All rolls the target makes that help him fulfill his destiny gain a +1 bonus. The Charm’s effects last a lunar month. :Dramatic Failure: Something hijacks your attempt to meddle with destiny for its own ends, likely ones opposed to your goals. The Storyteller names a destiny, which gives the target a +1 bonus just as if you had succeeded. You may not cast Forge Destiny on the target again until this destiny has faded. :Failure: You make no progress towards forging the target's destiny. :Success: You make progress towards forging the target's destiny. The destiny is forged when you accumulate successes equal to the targets Stamina + Resolve + Composure. :Exceptional Success: You make great progress towards forging the target's destiny. Entwine Fates (*****, Fate-Weaver path) Cost: 2 Wisps, 2 Willpower Dice Pool: Manipulation + Empathy + Destiny, modified by Sympathy Action: Dramatic; requires 1 hour Effect: You weave the destiny of two people together, giving each the Entwined Destinies merit with respect to the other for the next lunar month. You use the worse Sympathy penalty of the two targets when casting the Charm. You must choose the nature of the relationship created at the start of casting the Charm. This takes an hour long ritual (often improvised on the spot) and requires either a personal possession (something they use regularly or attach importance to) or some blood, hair, fingernail clippings, spit etc. from both targets. The ritual does not destroy the components used in it. :Dramatic Failure: You botch the Charm completely, bonding one of the targets to a third party -- often yourself, unless you were one of the targets. The relationship's nature is the one you specified; the Storyteller should choose the people bound by it to maximize the inconvenience, humiliation or danger to you. :Failure: You fail to bind the targets together. You cannot try again for at least one week. :Success: Both targets gain the Entwined Destiny merit as specified. :Exceptional Success: The bonding goes unusually smoothly. You only spend 1 Willpower on the charm, rather than 2. Heroic Destiny (***, Hero-Maker path) Cost: 2 wisps Dice Pool: Presence + Occult + Destiny, modified by Sympathy Action: 1 Full Round Effect: Some people are destined to be heroes. This Charm lets you make anyone a hero, at least for a time. By weaving the light of hope into a person’s fate, you grant them the ability to change destiny. :Dramatic Failure: You squander the target’s potential. The Wisps are lost and the target cannot be affected by Heroic Destiny for a full week. :Failure. You fail to charge the target’s destiny with the Inner Light, but may try again in the next scene. :Success: You imbue the target’s destiny with the light of hope, granting him the ability to shape his own fate. The target gains a number of "Destiny Dice" equal to the number of successes, to a maximum of 10. These dice may be added to any dice pool the target wishes. The Charm's effect wears off after one week, when you next cast Heroic Destiny, or when all the destiny dice are expended. Lucky You (****, Hero-Maker path) Cost: 1 Wisp Dice Pool: Intelligence + Occult + Destiny - target's Composure (if resisted) Action: Reflexive Effect: You are able to cast a contingent Charm on someone that you touch, that activates when they meet a condition of your choice. The Charm is cast at the same time as this one, but has no immediate effect, instead, it activates the next time the condition you dictate is met. The more successes rolled to activate this Charm, the more common the condition may be: You must tell the target of the condition named, but you can be as cryptic ("When all eyes turn toward you, you'll find the strength to carry on") or as direct ("Hey, jackass! Try stealing someone's purse again, and you're going to get set on fire!") as you wish. Lucky You expires without activating the Charm it modifies when (Inner Light + 1) days have passed, or when you willingly revoke it. Fortune Favors Her Own (*****, Hero-Maker path) Cost: 2 Wisps, 1 Willpower Dice Pool: None Action: Reflexive This Charm is cast in response to a roll made by you or one of your allies; if used on an ally's roll, they must agree to accept its benefit. Reroll that dice roll, accepting the new result even if it is worse than the original. You cannot use this power on a dice roll that's already been rerolled through use of this Charm or any similar effect. Orisons Dice pool: Composure + Larceny First: Add 9-again to any roll for games of chance. Second: For the rest of the scene, dramatic failures you roll have only the effects of ordinary failures. Third: If you roll 3 or 4 successes when attempting one task, you may choose to make your success exceptional.